


Тише, малышка

by lotta_lostly



Category: Breaking Bad
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 00:15:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotta_lostly/pseuds/lotta_lostly
Summary: - Эй, привет, Холли, - улыбается Джесси. – Вот, вот так. Теперь лучше?Холли отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на Джесси. Он уже радуется «победе», когда девочка начинает плакать.(перевод)





	Тише, малышка

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [hush little baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14634732) by [pinkmanite2 (Pinkmanite)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinkmanite/pseuds/pinkmanite2). 



Джесси чувствует, что зашел он очень не вовремя, когда Уолт открывает перед ним дверь, держа Холли на руках. Увидев ребенка, Джесси немного пятится и тотчас начинает извиняться.

— Оу, эм, извините, мистер Уайт, походу сейчас не лучшее время, я, наверное, заскочу попозже…

— Нет-нет, — Уолтер делает приглашающий жест рукой и открывает дверь чуть шире. — Здесь только мы с Холли. Проходи, Джесси.

Он кивает и неловко проходит внутрь. Джесси чувствует себя там совсем не к месту, как будто ему не следует находиться в таком красивом доме такой благопорядочной семьи. Конечно, мистер Уайт живет отдельно, но, все же, он часто тут бывает, присматривая за дочкой. Джесси думает, что, сравнительно говоря, это хорошее дело.

— Присаживайся, чувствуй себя как дома, — говорит Уолт и кладет Холли в детский манеж посередине комнаты. Джесси аккуратно присаживается на диван.

— Ты пришел за теми документами, да? — Уолту даже не нужно смотреть на Джесси, чтобы понять, что тот кивает. Он говорит Джесси подождать прямо там, пока он ищет документы.  
Джесси нервно смотрит на Холли, когда она начинает суетиться в своем манеже. Она ударяет по игрушкам на мобили, и одна из них оказывается почти у самого ее лица. Когда ее губы начинают дрожать и она уже голова захныкать, Джесси встает и убирает мобиль подальше от нее.

— Эй, привет, Холли, — улыбается Джесси. — Вот, вот так. Теперь лучше?

Холли отвлекается, чтобы посмотреть на Джесси. Он уже радуется «победе», когда девочка начинает плакать.

— Ох, вот черт, — паникует Джесси. Когда мистер Уайт вернется, он пристрелит его за то, что он разозлил его дочь. Наверно. Действуя инстинктивно, Джесси берет Холли под руки и прижимает к груди. Откуда-то он помнит, что когда берешь ребенка на руки, нужно придерживать ему голову или что-то вроде того. Поэтому он устраивает ее на своем предплечье, и другую руку кладет ей на затылок. Джесси аккуратно покачивается, переминаясь с ноги на ногу.

— Тише, Холли, я рядом, — Джесси аккуратно гладит ее по голове. Она перестает плакать и теперь только тихо сопит. С поощрением Джесси, она кладет голову ему на плечо и довольно вздыхает. Лицо Джесси сияет от того, что ему удалось ее успокоить. Он осторожно хлопает ее по спине, продолжая укачивать.

— Ну вы только посмотрите на это, — Джесси слышит хихиканье Уолта позади. Джесси широко раскрывает глаза, чувствуя себя немного смущенно. Мистер Уайт прислоняется к стене, держа документы в руке. Он с гордостью улыбается, и Джесси не может не ответить ему улыбкой, даже немного смеясь.

— Холли очень не любит незнакомцев, — говорит Уолт, беря ребенка из рук Джесси, — должно быть, в тебе есть что-то особенное.

Джесси с удивлением смотрит на спящую малышку. Он не может поверить, что успокоил ее так, что она заснула. Уолт кладет ее в манеж. Потом они оба поражаются, как мирно и спокойно она выглядит, перед тем как оставить ее.

— Спасибо, мистер Уайт, и это, ну, простите, что пришел без приглашения, — извинился Джесси, беря из рук Уолта документы. Однако Уолт на это только покачал головой.

— Заходи в любое время, Джесси. Удачного дня.

— Вам тоже, мистер Уайт.


End file.
